


to deepen the deepest love of all

by primasveraas



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primasveraas/pseuds/primasveraas
Summary: Request: “You asked for prompt so here it is. So, Poe being so shy and nervous to ask finn to marry him. Overall just awkward proposal. Or it could be the other way around.”(from @ririsasy on tumblr)
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	to deepen the deepest love of all

Poe, for the life of him, couldn't remember when he had made his decision.

It wasn’t love at first sight, of course, Finn leading him by the arm, concealed by that awful stormtrooper helmet. Nor was it love when he revealed his face, but there was a spark of something then, of hope, of affection. Fleeting at first, but distinguishably there, especially when they successfully escaped, when he gave Finn his name and the spark ignited into a raging fire.

It could have been love at second sight, when they reunited, both amazed that the other had survived. Poe couldn’t remember the exact moment he fell in love with Finn, much less when he decided that he would marry him, but this choice had nonetheless evolved into a defining fact of his existence.

He shifted in bed, inching closer to the other man. Finn’s eyes were closed, his breathing deep, blissful. Leaning forward, Poe pressed his lips against his forehead, overwhelmed. During the war with the First Order, he rose before Finn to start his duties, but he would watch Finn for a few stolen moments, just to see him at peace before getting out of bed and starting his long, difficult days.

Disturbed by the motion beside him, Finn began to stir. Poe kicked himself mentally; he wanted to let Finn sleep for as long as possible, not to mention his own ulterior motives in needing alone time to plan. Still, Finn blinked slowly, eyes waking in the darkened room. His gaze settled on Poe, smiling sleepily.

“You’ve been up?” He asked, slinging his arm across Poe’s torso to draw him even closer. Sleeplessness was a familiar pattern for them, haunted by battles and endless conflict, but their greatest comfort was each other. Their faces were inches apart, and Poe smiled despite himself.

“Yeah…” Voice just above a whisper, Poe closed the space between them, kissing Finn gently. “You should go back to sleep.”

“No, I’m up.” Finn grinned, propping himself up on his arm, hovering above his boyfriend. He grinned widely, basking in his presence before dipping down to kiss Poe again. Poe arched up, pressing close against him, entirely lost in Finn’s presence before his mind returned, unbidden, to his earlier thoughts.

Poe broke away abruptly, falling back against his pillow. Finn frowned, Poe avoiding his eyes as Finn’s hand cupped his cheek.

“Are you okay?”

Nodding halfheartedly, Poe attempted a smile and rolled out of bed. “I’m good.”

A skeptical eyebrow was raised. Silence dominated as Poe began to dress, until Finn finally spoke.

“When are you gonna tell me what’s bothering you?”

Poe stopped, half-naked, and crossed the room to Finn, now sitting up fully in bed. “Soon. I promise.” He punctuated his words with a kiss, and for then, that was enough.

Poe had carried the ring with him for years. Finn knew about it, had asked about its significance the first time they spent the night together. Although he had seen it before, peeking through Poe’s shirt on its chain, the question went unsaid until a calm moment could be found. His mother’s ring, meant for the person he would one day marry. Poe had explained all this, feeling heat on his cheeks, and looked at Finn to see a similar expression echoed on his face. They both hardly dared to acknowledge any hope of a life together after the war, for the day-by-day struggle just to survive, but Poe was willing to say that if it would be anyone, his future husband would be Finn.

The topic of their future had been breached several times, especially after the First Order was defeated, and Poe had never doubted his feelings would change. Now that they were at peace, the time seemed right to act on them.

“You planning on following up on that promise?” Finn asked from beside him. Poe chuckled, flushing already.

He had picked today to propose, and taken Finn to one of their favorite places on the planet, a quiet, unknown bluff overlooking a valley. When they settled down, Rey included in their small family, they had sought out someplace tranquil and green. They still had responsibilities in trying to stomp out the remnants of evil across the galaxy, but they had discovered at last the luxury of escaping to home.

Now, he wondered if it was enough. Today was ordinary, of no significance to either of them. He had nothing grand planned, barely even a speech, just the ring in his pocket and the love in his heart.

His heart, incidentally, was pounding in his chest. Because of his background, no one ever showed anything close to affection for Finn before he joined the Resistance. A grand gesture may have been more appreciated, a bigger contrast to his days as a stormtrooper. Poe considered abandoning his plans entirely, to rethink it all, but realized that Finn was still waiting for an answer.

“Yeah. Yeah, I am.” Poe inhaled deeply, daring eye contact for less than a second. Sensing his worry, Finn took his hand, ignoring that it was slick with sweat.

“You can tell me anything.”

“I know.” Another deep breath. “Can I ask you anything?”

“Of course.” Worry creased Finn’s brow. “What’s wrong?”

Now, Poe laughed, still nervous. “Nothing. Actually-” he began, but realized that what’s wrong, of all things, was not a good start to a proposal. “I just wanted to be with you.”

“I’m worried about you Poe. You’ve been off for weeks, I know this. Especially today-”

Poe interrupted, kissing him for lack of any other ideas. This time, Finn pulled away first, just as suddenly. “Tell me. With words.”

“Look, I- I wanted today to be nice. There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask, but I have no idea if I’m doing it right. I don’t know if it would have been better if I had done something special, or- or something huge, but I just want-”

“Dameron. Just spit it out. You don’t have to worry around me, remember?”

Finally meeting Finn’s warm brown eyes, Poe nodded, finding his peace in the gaze of his beloved. He squeezed his hand, and took one last calming breath.

“I don’t know if today was the right day to do this, but I’ve been thinking. We’ve had so many days together: meeting, defeating the First Order, every time we’ve escaped against the odds. I figured that instead of picking one of those days, we’d make our own. For us.” The corners of his mouth turned up as he continued, still lost in Finn’s eyes. “I’ve known for a very, very long time how much I’ve loved you.”

Finn leaned toward him, fixed on his words, melting into his side. “I love you too.”

He very well couldn’t turn back. Reaching into his pocket, Poe’s fingers found the ring, grasping the cool metal, and presented it to Finn. “Marry me. Make me the happiest man in the galaxy.”

The love of his life looked from the ring to Poe’s face, and back again. “This is why you’ve been anxious for so long. Really?” His expression softened from incredulous to a gentle grin, pressing his forehead against Poe’s. “I’ve never been more in love with you. I wasn’t going to say no.”

“I’m hearing yes, is that it? Y’know, to the all-important question in the air?”

“Of course. Of course, yes.” He grabbed Poe’s face in his hands, smiling against his lips, planting kisses on his cheeks, his forehead, everywhere he could reach.

“Good,” Poe said under Finn’s barrage of love, “I wouldn’t want it any other way.”


End file.
